Armored Truck
Armoured Truck is the name for numerous vehicles used on the surface to cross the barren ruins of Moscow. An armoured truck is used by the The Rangers in Metro 2033, and the Fourth Reich in Metro: Last Light. Metro 2033 The only armoured truck in 2033 is the one used by the Rangers. While on the surface, outside the Great Library, Artyom is attacked by a Librarian. However, just before he is killed, the truck, driven by Miller and Ulman, arrives to turn the Librarian into road kill. Miller and Ulman then drive the truck back to the safety of Sparta. The truck is seen again on the surface, when Artyom travels to Ostankino Tower. The truck proves an excellent deterrent against a huge horde of watchers, with the Rangers managing to fend most of them off. However, the truck is no match for a demon that manages to flip it over, rendering it disabled, scattering the Rangers. The Rangers' armoured truck is a refitted half ton truck, surrounded by armour plating and a roll cage. The truck has a snow plow and oversized snow tires, with a DShK 12.7mm Machine Gun mounted on the back. Metro: Last Light An armoured truck appears briefly in the main campaign at the end of Ashes. When Artyom awakens from being knocked unconscious by the Baby Dark One, he is surrounded by Reich Stalkers. Behind them is a heavily armoured vehicle, very similar in appearance to the Rangers' truck. However, the glimpse is quickly taken away when a Stalker realizes Artyom is awake and stomps on his face. The truck is not seen again throughout the rest of the game. In the Chronicles Pack DLC level Anna, the armoured truck is seen in more detail. From Anna's point of view, Artyom is seen collapsing when the Baby Dark One knocks him out. Anna quickly climbs down from her sniper's nest to the surface, but is faced with Reich Stalkers. She manages to slip past them all to get to Artyom, but it is too late - both him and the Baby Dark One are gone. Anna hears an engine and climbs a ridge, just in time to see the armoured truck speeding away, beyond her grasp. The Nazi armoured truck is almost identical to the Rangers', with thick armour plating, a roll cage and a DShK 12.7mm Machine Gun on top, though it flies a large Reich banner behind it. Trivia * By the looks of the armoured truck, one can say that in its past life it was a Russian GAZ 3302 (better known as the "Gazelle") pickup truck, which was then heavily modified by the Rangers. * In the novel, the truck was actually a repaired (but not modified) firetruck (most likely a Kamaz or ZiL 131), with firepower reduced to a gunner with a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. * Being an improvised armoured fighting vehicle, it can be classified as a Technical, albeit a rather sophisticated one. * Although the armoured truck offers much protection against the dangers of the surface, it does not block out the radioactive air, and a gas mask must still be worn inside its cabin. * Since both trucks are so similar, it is possible that the Reich found the Rangers' flipped over truck outside of Ostankino Tower and repaired it, using it for their own purpose. Gallery Tkach - Armorcar.jpg|Concept art by Vlad Tkach L4557-armored-truck-87780.jpg|Dev art concept Armored Truck.jpg|The Ranger's armoured truck. Tower.png|The Ranger's truck infront of Ostankino Tower Reich Stalkers.png|The Nazi's armoured truck behind Reich Stalkers. l4557-armored-truck-8778w0.jpg 2014-09-22 00004.jpg de:Gepanzerter Truck ru:Броневик Ордена Category:Vehicles Category:Metro 2033 Video Game Category:Metro 2033 Novel Category:Metro Last Light Category:Chronicles Pack DLC